Confessions Of A Troubled Teenager
by Polka-Dot Pyjamas
Summary: She has 4 brothers that are irritating beyond belief, a careless mother, she's considered an outcast and is basically friendless whilst all of the popular's at Hallowist High humiliate her almost every single day, not to mention the huge crush she has on Dallas Kingly, the hottie of the school (that is until Austin 'even hotter Moon rolls into town) – Man, isn't her life troubled?


**Summary: **She has four brothers that are irritating beyond belief, a controlling yet careless mother and a father always on business trips, she's considered an outcast and is basically friendless whilst all of the popular-idiots at Hallowist High School humiliate her immensely almost every single day, not to mention the huge crush she has on Dallas Kingly, the hottie of the school (that is until Austin _even hotter _Moon rolls into town) - Man, isn't her life troubled?

**A/N: **Oh my God this is so belated. I feel like my last one shot was one hundred years ago...

If you review, I will seriously love you for all eternity. Even if all it says is 'good' or 'wow' or 'cool' or even just ':)' - I don't mind! You can say whatever you want in the reviews, I'll accept constructive criticism and don't worry, I won't get offended if you tell me I need to improve. :D So, I know it's really awful how I'm literally _begging _you to review, but _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _do. Like I said, I'll love you for _ALL _eternity.

This is a (really suckish) multi-chapter. And this is what you get when I'm in the mood to write but can't think of any other ideas for oneshots or twoshots so I just start a multi-chapter. :) (don't even ask)

**Disclaimer: **I'm eating a banana split, and along with my beloved laptop, that's the only thing I own at the moment.

* * *

It really _sucks_ to be an outcast.

I mean, seriously, what's so different about me compared to everyone else?

I may not be some tall, beautiful movie star with long flowing blond hair and an amazing body and a hot boyfriend, but I can't be _that _un-attractive, right?

I tell myself that all the time, but for some reason, it doesn't really make a difference. I'm still un-popular, I'm still almost friend-less, and I'm still an utter _outcast._

And that's the first thing that pops into my head every morning when I wake up.

And today was no different – it was the same old boring routine, like every other Monday I've ever experienced in my High School lifetime.

My alarm-clock sounded for the 4th time that morning, the lyrics to _wake me up _blaring through and filling my sound-proof room. I groaned, knowing that my doom was near, and if I pressed the _snooze _button again, I'll be late for homeroom. It was already 8 am. I should have been awake half an hour ago.

I seriously felt like a zombie as I took a shower and brushed my teeth and wore my clothes, and I did all this _so slooow-lyy_ that by the time I was done and trudging down the stairs to the kitchen, breakfast was half-gone.

I groaned, "Mu-um! You promised you wouldn't let these _morons _finish all the food!"

Like every morning, my (stupid, idiotic, annoying, greedy) brothers finished almost _everything _on the table. And, like every morning, I have to _buy _my own breakfast snack.

My Mum gives me an apologetic look, and then goes back to giving the kids their lunch boxes. I groaned louder.

"Hey, sis, quit making sex noises." That was Zac, the most dirty-minded of the lot. He's only 13, but you can already see what runs through that mind of his.

I threw him a vicious glare whilst everyone else laughed their butts off. I looked to Mum, who gave Zac a pointed look before resuming with her stupid duties. See, she doesn't get fazed by what he sayd because, like _me, _she's used to it.

"Mum, I need 5 dollars." one of my stupid delinquent brothers whined. His name is Sterling, but I always think about how he doesn't deserve to have such a cool name.

"Oh, gosh. Ally, give your brother 5 dollars."

It's as if _I'm _the mother here. "No, I had to give him money last week, and I'm not going there again!"

I checked the time – shit, 8:30 – 15 minutes till homeroom.

"Ah, damn, I gotta get to school!" Leon, the oldest of my idiotically-crazed brothers voiced my thoughts. He's 17 just like me, and oh, did I mention we're twins? Fraternal twins. I mean, seriously, apart from our identical hair and eyes, we're about as similar as a duck and a goat. We hardly ever get along, and we're constantly getting into fights over who's taller (he is. But I'll catch up, and soon enough _he'll _be looking up at _me)_, and we argue over who's _older, _too (again, _he _is. But only 12 minutes. And I'm much wiser than he is). Oh, and another reason why I hate him so much? –

"Hey, Allyson, c'mon, I'm driving." He _always _calls me by my full name – which he knows I hate. But it's partly fine, because I always have my comebacks.

"Coming, Leonel!"

I mean, yea, it's not his full name – his name is just simply _Leon _– but it would be kinda lame if I just called him an idiot (which he is).

Plus, it's always worth it to see the look on his face; "I told you to stop calling me that!"  
"Well, I told _you _to stop calling me Allyson!" I yelled back, marching towards the door.

"It's your name, isn't it?" he raised a brow, smirking. Ugh, I hate him.

"Well, I – " I'm cut off almost straight away.

"Both of you _shut up, _I'm _reading_." The last of my brothers, Axel, is the smart one. He's, like, seven or something, but his grades are better than _mine _even though I'm 10 years older...

Leon and I sigh and storm out the door towards his shiny red Lamborghini. I barely heard Mum shout goodbye as I let a small 'humph' sound escape my mouth and climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Leon winced and glared at me (he's in love with this this stupid car). And he got into the drivers seat and started the car.

Half way during the ride, I noticed him stroking the leather of his seat gently, as if it were a real person. I rolled my eyes. Why are guys so protective over their cars? Seriously, it is _just _a transportation device. Get over it.

I sighed as I stared out of the window, wishing that some-way, somehow, today wouldn't be as horrible and tragic as I'm expecting it to be...

But obviously _that's_ not going to happen.

Oh, gosh, I am _so _not looking forward to school.

* * *

"Get out." Leon whispered, looking around to make sure no one he knew was watching.

I rolled my eyes. Wow, the respect he has for his twin sister is _amazing_.

It's always like this; he drops me off at the _back _of the school parking lot where no one really pays attention, (because he doesn't want anyone to know we're related even though it's really obvious considering we both have the same last name. Ugh, what an _idiot)_ and when I'm about 20 steps away from his car and gone, that's when he parks it at the front, (in 'his' parking spot) where everyone can _drool _over his 'gorgeous' car.

Whatta jerk.

I sigh and get out of the car, shutting the door gently behind me (he threatened to tell Mum that I've been sneaking into the kitchen at midnight to smuggle some chocolate bars if I slam his car door shut again) and started walking towards the school.

We had stopped at the convenience store near school for me to get some chocolate bars (in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm absolutely _obsessed _with chocolate) for breakfast. So, I'm fairly full (actually I'm still starving-hungry and I feel like killing each and every one of my brothers for not saving some food for me).

I stopped walking as soon as I was outside the entrance. I gulped. There was a huge platter on the very top of the building that read _Hallowist High School _in a really boring-looking font. A painted picture of the school's mascot – The Hallow Hawk – was engraved on the side, like a logo – which it is. I shut my eyes. This was the worst bit of every Monday morning, entering the school and having to face everybody. That's the part I hate the most.

I suddenly jumped and spun around at the sound of a loud car horn and an even _louder_ scream of obvious joy. My eyes rolled for the millionth time that morning when I saw who it was.

The one and only Little Miss. Dramatic (or Little Miss. Rich-Bitch, you choose) and her stupid boyfriend with his stupid car and that stupid wavy brown hair and those stupid emerald green eyes. I watched them with piercing eyes, as he got out of his posh vehicle, all-smiles, with a _beautiful _bouquet of blue and pink roses in his hands, which he gave to that stupid, rich-ass girlfriend of his.

Cassidy Endeavour & Dallas Kingly, the 'it' couple of Hallowist High. Oh, how I hate them. Well, actually, I only hate _her._ Dallas isn't that bad, in all perfect honesty. He's cute, adorable, sweet, amazing, awesome, cool, kind, cute and did I mention he's cute?

But I totally don't like him. He's got a girlfriend and he barely notices me so why should I let myself fall for someone who I would never ever ever ever _ever _have a chance with?

I immediately looked away as soon as they started _making out_ in the middle of the parking lot. I seriously almost gagged for real.

Sighing again, I turned around and started into the building, breathing really unnaturally deeply.

And I somehow knew that this day would be just as bad as every other day I have in this hell-hole, if not, _worse._

* * *

I was right.

I was fucking _correct._

This day has been an absolute nightmare and I just can't believe how bad it's been.

Right now I'm sat in my room, ignoring the entire world and just listening to the music blaring through my beloved headphones. _Stop Crying Your Heart Out_ by Oasis was travelling to my ear drums at that second, but I _couldn't _stop crying my heart out.

That bitch of a human being Cassidy embarrassed me severely in front of the entire school. By _spilling lemonade down my bra._ Don't ask how, even I'm still trying to figure it out.

And that's not even the worst part.

_Everyone, _and I mean _everyone, _witnessed my humiliation and _everyone _laughs their asses off. The only person who didn't laugh was Leon, (I saw him smile and let out a small chuckle, but I knew it was only because he was with his 'popular friends'), but other than that, even the dinner-ladies were amused.

You'd think I was stupid for crying over something so idiotic and dumb, but I'm very sensitive and the littlest things can set me off. And Cassidy knows that. She purposely did that just to anger me and make my day go down the drain – as always.

I don't even know why I'm surprised. Things like this happen all the time. Last week, it was spaghetti down my back, today, lemonade down my bra – tomorrow? Who knows.

Tomorrow is Tuesday, and to say that I'm dreading school (_again) _would be an understatement.

I'm really desperate for a change in my life, because right now, it's just not working for me.

Going to school is identical to taking a one-way ticket to _hell. _Ugh, God save me.

This horrible routine that I go through every single day needs to stop and change, because I am _sick_ and _tired_ and _done_ with it all.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that sucked.

But I'm_ begging_ you to review(again)! PLEASE!


End file.
